Paradox Universe
by Jade Spyder
Summary: What happenes when the gang are thrown into a different Universe... Through they've been there done that, but what if they went to Midevil Ireland?! R&R please. Rating may change!
1. No Need For BackFire PT1

Paradox Universe  
  
"No Need For Backfire"  
  
Note: I do not own Tenchi & Co. Also it was created by Some one greater!  
  
Part One---  
  
A boy about the age 17, standing 5'6'' with black hair and deep brown eyes, stands in a well open spaced room, tosses on a blue botton up shirt and slips in to some kahki cargo pants but stiffens when he has a weird feeling.  
"Tenchi!!!!" Ryoko floats through the nearby wall and throws her arms around Tenchi.  
"Oh jeeze Ryoko, what now? How many times have I told you to not come into my room without knocking on the door.?"  
"What? Don't tell me that you're not happy to see me," Ryoko looks into Tenchi's eyes daringly.  
Tenchi gets nervous by the look in Ryoko's eyes and backs away from her grasp.  
Right at that moment Ayeka comes bursting through the door glaring at Ryoko. "Oh! Lord Tenchi! I've been looking everywhere for you. I knew that this demon spawn must have gotten her grubby little hands on you!" She grabs onto Tenchi's arm pulling him out of the room.  
"Hey! whaddya think you're doin' Princess?!" Ryoko grabs Tenchi's other arm and starts pulling him back into the room. Both girls pull on Tenchi in different directions.  
"Hey you two stop it!! Lemme goooo!" Tenchi yells in honest pain (ryoko ain't no weak lil' princess, thats for sure).  
Sasami walks toward Tenchi's room to see him being pulled in two. "OH MY! Please let Tenchi go! Don't put him in pain! Look at yourselfs!" she pulls at Ryoko's arms to make her stop.  
Ryoko looks down at Sasami and smiles. "The kids right. I shouldn't stoop as low as that dim whitted princess," and with that she lets go of Tenchi's arm.  
"Why you!! How dare you say that!!"  
"Oh? And what do you think you're ganna do about it?" Ryoko grins threateningly at Ayeka.  
"Both of you stop! Breakfast is getting cold. Pease stop fighting and come down stairs and eat." Sasami pleads.  
Ryoko and Ayeka "humph!"  
Ryoko floats through the floor to the down stairs and Ayeak treds off through the hall.  
"Thanks sasami, you really came to my rescue" Tenchi kneels down to Sasami's height and smiles at her.  
Sasami giggles, "I just didnt want your food to get cold."  
The two walk down the stairs to see everyone waiting for them. They rush to their seats and everyone digs in. "Hey, where's Washu?" Tenchi asks inbetween mouth fulls. "This is really delicious sasami."  
"Ah, thank you Tenchi."  
"She said she couldn't stop to eat, that she's working on some experiment that can't wait." Tenchi's father replys to his question.  
"Oh, that figures. She sure does work hard on her projects. All I pray is that it doesn't do something to the house or us." Tenchi shrugs finishing off his rice.  
Everyone is so engrossed in conversation that they don't see Sasami get up from the table and go into the kitchen. She comes back out carrying a tray of food and a cup of tea. She heads to Washu's room without any notice and knocks on the door. "Um, miss Washu, may I come in?"  
She stands waiting for a couple mintues. No answer comes to her. She turns to leave just as the door opens up to a black room. Sasami walks in through the door and calls for Washu. She sees a light in the distance and goes towards it. Sasami hears the 'pit pat pit pat' of Ryoohki's feet following behind her and smiles.  
"Oh RyoChan you startled me." Sasami says to RyoOhki as she climbs to her shoulder.  
The hall of darkness ends as she comes out into an open white room with a machine in the middle and washu standing next to it working on her computer, muttering to herself. "Ahem. Miss Washu, I brought your Breakfast," she holds up the tray a little higher.  
"Oh, Sasami, I didn't hear you come in." as Sasami walks over to her.  
"You must have been really focused on your project." Sasami observed.  
"Ooooh!! That looks great!!" Sasami hands her the tray of food and tea.  
Washu, literaly drooling over the food because she hasn't eaten in days, sitting in her chair starts to scarf down the food. Sasami laughs at this spectical.  
"What? What is it?" Rice falls from Washu's mouth.  
"It's just that, you're eating like Ryoko. You must have REALLY been hungry" Sasami giggles.  
"What are you working on Miss Washu?" Sasami looks over Washu's new project.  
"It's a Demi-metrical timeproximity hyperdylactic portalvisionary...," Sasami stares confused. Washu clears her throat "In other words it's a 'Demension Time Portal',"  
"..." Sasami stares.  
Washu lowers her head, "It opens gateways to other demensions and times. At the moment i'm trying to make it pocket size for traveling convinces."  
Sasami smiles with a sweat drop and opens her mouth to wish her goodluck but she is interupted by a feeling of the ground move from under her. Again before she can ask what that was she and washu hear a thunder of booms and crashes. Washu bolts past Sasami and Ryochan, Sasami following Washu as she swings the door open to find Ryoko, sword drawn, and Ayeka, shield up, in fighting positsion while Tenchi ducks behind the couch.  
"What are you doing Princess? Are you hiding behind that force field cuz your afraid of being hurt?" Ryoko mocks breathing hard from running down her energy.  
"You getting tired, Ryoko? Ohohoho," Ayeka places her hand infront of her mouth palm out, "You should stop before you bring the house down, demon homewrecker, ohohohohohoho," Ayeka continues to laugh.  
  
Wahsu rolls her eyes. Sasami goes running to stop the two from hurt themselfs or anyone else. Washu walks back into her room, standing a few feet from her Demi-metrical timeproximity hyperdylactic portalvisionary aka Demension Time Portal, she feels another boom and crash. Watching her machine tip alil' from the disturbance, she fears the worst but doesn't imangine what will happen. At the last moment she notices how she, appsent mindedly rushed, set her tea on her Time Portal.  
"Oh Shi...," she feels another crash as she bolts for the cup. To late. She, as if in slowmo, watches the cup tip from side to side the tea rising on the oppisite side of the cup. Finaly giving in to the gravity the cup slips to it's side, spilling it's contents over the wires and metal covering. Dripping into the cracks and edges of the machine.  
End Part One  
  
Coming Up Next- *Sasami* "Whats going to happen to us?" *Ryoko* "Damn that Washu." *Aeka* "Stay tuned for part 2 of this Tale of Tenchi".  
  
Comments, Opinions, Suggestions Welcomed!! 5/19/03 


	2. No Need For BackFire PT2

"No Need For Backfire"  
  
Note: I do not own Tenchi & Co. Also it was created by Some one greater!  
Part Two  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A white flash blasts through out the house. Time frozen. Ryoko, frozen, in mid air about to swing at Ayeka, Ayeka Laughing, frozen, Tenchi sighing, frozen, Sasami running to the two fighting, frozen, Washu arms streched out to her machine. Nothing moving an inch. A black hole appears under each of them. Time slowly starts back up. Sasami takes one step and falls through, Ryoko And Ayeka fall through screaming, Tenchi too.  
Washu slowly sees the black hole as time starts up. Balancing on one foot with the other above the hole she stops herself from falling in. A hand forms in the black hole and grabs her foot, going faster then the slow time, she has no power to stop it from pulling her in.  
  
Finding herself in a pitch black room, Washu hears a voice that sounds fimilair, "OW!" "Watch where your going princess!" Ryoko still sounding angry with Ayeka.  
"It was not me, Ryoko." Ayeka sounding frighten but not of the former Pirate.  
"It was me Ryoko, I'm sorry I can't see anything." Tenchi apologized, "Who turned out the lights? Hey who's all here?"  
"Well I'm Here." Said Ryoko  
"Hmm. Same with me." Aeyka said after Ryoko  
"Sasami's Here and so is Ryo-Ohki." The little girl said trying to keep cheer in her voice.  
"Meow!"  
"Me too." Tenchi called off in any direction.  
"I'm here too." Washu pulled out a 3 light sticks, that emittes orange light. She hands one to Tenchi, Ayeka, but before she can hand one to Ryoko she powers up a ball of light in her hand. Washu nods and hands the other light stick to Sasami. "Well everyone's here."  
"How did this happen? This don't look like Tenchi's house." Ryoko looks around as everyone else does as well. The walls and floor are black. The room looks like a big black box.  
Washu sighs as if guilty. Everyone looks to her through the orange dim light. She looks up to the with her eye's looking guilty. Tenchi opens his mouth to blame her for this but she starts before he could. "This is as much my fault as it is Ryoko's and Lady Ayeka's." Tenchi looks to the to girls, who look away, then back to Washu. "I accendently left my tea cup on my Demi-metrical timeproximity hyperdylactic portalvisionary, in other words a Demension Time Portal when Ryoko and Miss Ayeka were fighting, they basicaly shook the house and the tea tipped over... and spilt." She looks down disippointed at herself. Tenchi turns to Ayeka and Ryoko.  
  
"Miss Washu, are we going to be stuck in here?" Sasami asked the small scientest while Tenchi was yelling that the to at fault in the back ground.  
Tenchi heads back to Washu and Sasami with a heavy sigh. "We'll be okay." Tenchi says trying to comfort her.  
"Lord Tenchi's right Sasami. Mis..er...Lil' Washu will find away out of here." Ayeka smiles to her little sister following Tenchi.  
"YEAH! Once we figure out a way out we can have more of your delicious food. Don't worry Sasami," Ryoko said placing her hand on Sasami's head, "If we work together will we can make it. Washu can get us out." Tenchi smiled to Ryoko for the extra support.  
"Actually... i have no clue how to get out of here." Everyone fell to the ground from Washu's reply. "Ryoko, can you teleport?" Standing back up, Ryoko shrugs, "I can try." She dissappears and everyone hears a slamming sound on the far east side (if that is even the east.). They see Ryoko turn around holding her nose. "Nope! ow..." Washu nods then processes to ask another question. "Can you phase through?" Ryoko stands there... about 30 seconds pass and she shakes her head.  
  
"I'm not sure if we can wait it out. I don't have acess to my computer. I don't see anything around that can get us out... I don't even know where we are." She begins to walk along the walls examining them.  
"Well," Ryoko starts, "If you can't do anything then the only thing to do is wait, to see if anything happens that gives us an advantage in getting out. I'm mean it can't get any worse then this...right?" As if on cue, it happened, it got worse. The floor began to crack like glass.  
"Never mind," Ryoko says taking back her comment. The ground shattered in to pieces. Everyone screamed as they fall into a black abyss pludering into the unknown.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
-=I'm still trying to figure things out for the next chapter, ~sighs~ Man i hate Writers Block. ~ Grabs a knife and shaves it into a circle~ there... now i have Writers Circle.=-  
  
Coming Up Next- *Ryoko* "Will Tenchi and the Gang make it through whatever they will be going through...? I hope so cuz i'm in there ya know!"  
  
Comments, Opinions, Suggestions Welcomed!!  
  
5/19/03 


	3. No Need For Celtic Times

"No Need For Backfire"  
  
Note: I do not own Tenchi & Co. Also it was created by Some one greater!  
  
~~~~~~ Sasami layed sprawled on her back over cold wet grass. Her hair clung to her face. She brushed her blue hair out of her face and sat up. Looking around she could tell it was day close to noon. She was in a field as big as their carrot field but surrounded by trees. Her clothes were soaking wet as if she slept in the rain. Only a few feet in front of her layed Washu soaked looking as well, under her was the young black haired man. Sasami crawled over to them and shook washu.  
  
"WashuSan, wake up, come on ... TenchiChan!" Sasami finaly woke them up. Washu pushed herself off of Tenchi and sat next to Sasami. Tenchi sat up rubbing his aching head.  
  
"Ouch...eee...ow" To find out his whole body was aching. Looking around at the scenery "SasamiChan, where's Ryoko...and Aeka? Where's RyoChan as well?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't see them anywhere." Sasami replied.  
"Well, where ever they are they're Big Girls and they can take care of themselfs," Washu informed the other as she stood up to take a better look at their surroundings. Tenchi stood up the same time as Sasami.  
  
As quick as a blink something small and thin zipped past Tenchi's face. Washu and Sasami saw a line of blood form on Tenchi's cheek then slowly dripp down his face. Tenchi wided eye looked in the direction the thing came from to see somebody holding something pointing it at Tenchi. A black horse stood behind the person. The figure jumped up on to the horse and pulled something out as they headed Tenchi's way. Sasami ran behind Tenchi, Washu walked and stood next to him ready to shield up, if possible where-ever they were.  
  
As the horsemen got close it apperred to be a horsewoman holding sword out. She started to stand up on the horse... she was going to jump off. Tenchi was afraid at first then he felt Sasami behind him, which gave him the courage to be prepared for anything.  
  
The horse got closer and closer till finally the young girl jumped off about five to seven feet from Tenchi, the horse surved out of the way after the girl jumped. She stood about 5'1'' tall, but she was a lil hunched over in fighting postion, her hair was brown and pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a green long sleeved shirt trimed with blue, black pants held by a crimson belt, with brown leather shoes.  
  
"What the hell are ya? huh?" She sneered. Washu stepped up slowly.  
"Please, we are not here to hurt anyone. We have know idea where we are."  
"How do I know yer not liein'. I saw a bright flash of light last night and waited for day to see if your bad or not. If you do anything i'll cut you into itty bitty pieces." She stood her ground showing no fear. Tenchi looked at the young girl and smiled softly and as he did he noticed she loosed up. "May i ask where we are?" "You really have no clue?" She asked with a strange look on her face. Tenchi nodded his head still smiling.  
'Who is this guy? His smile...it's ... sweet and gentle.' She thought as the tip of her sword touched the ground. She stood fully straight, standing 5'4''. "Yer in Ireland." It took a second for Tenchi's brain to process this information. O_O "NANI!?!?"  
o.o "er..." Tenchi was shocked, now if she said another demension, he'd be fine, another planet, he'd be fine. BUT NO, he's on the same planet,same demension and in IRELAND!!  
  
"I may have lowered my sword but my gaurd is twice as high. If you don't get dry soon your'll catch yer death. And i'll fix up yer wound." The girl whistled and her black steed came running out from some near by trees. sheathing her sword, she grabed the rains of her horse. "The lil' girls can ride Dandin." She refered to the horse. Sasami walked up to Dandin's head, She smiled as she said "Hello," Dandin *Nhayed* back in response. "I'll take to you my camp spot there you can dry off .  
Sasami turned to the young girl "My name's Sasami, and thats Washu," Pointing to the red head "And thats Tenchi," Pointing to the stunned young man. "What's your name?" Sasami asked all cute like.  
"Heh, you can call me Ciren."  
  
::At Ciren's camp area::  
  
All Tenchi wore were his wet pants since he refused to take them off to dry. Sasami and Washu got to wear tunics and slacks like Ciren's, just till their clothes were dry and they find a way to get home.  
As hard as Washu tried Ciren couldn't understand how they had ended up from Japan to Midevil-Ireland, or where Japan was.  
  
To Be Continued! -  
  
5/19/03 


End file.
